A Master's Triumph
by Guardianoflife222
Summary: Ash is finally returning to Kanto after 5 years away. I believe this will be a great story if people stay interested as it is action packed with some romance. I will post 3 chapters a week as long a few people review each one. *DISCONTINUED*
1. The Betrayal

A Fresh Beginning

_FLASHBACK_

_Coming home from a disapointing loss to Tobias in the Sinnoh League, Ash was finally starting to get over the sadness and anger that filled him for weeks on his way home. _

_"I can't believe we're almost home, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed," said Ash to his loyal starter Pikachu, "It seems so long ago since it took 4 of our pals just to beat Darkrai, and then that's when you tied the legendary Latios." Pikachu only replied by flexing a muscle, as his trainer just bursted out in laughter. The two finally arrived to a warm hug and a good meal from Ms. Ketchum, who was thrilled by the homecoming of her only son. _

_"It's great to have you home honey, you battled so hard in Sinnoh!" exclaimed Ms. Ketchum, but no sooner than she said that all of Ash's traveling companions walked through the door. Everyone from Brock to Dawn was standing in the kitchen and Brock broke the ice with his statement "Ash we need to talk to you."_

_Ash was caught by surprise by his friends arrival, as he assumed it was a party to celebrate his efforts in Sinnoh. He came up to Brock attempting to give a handshake and a hug, but Brock just shoved him off coldly, which infuriated Ash. _

_"What the hell Brock!," screamed Ash, "What was that for?" _

_"We told you Ash, we're here to talk. We believe that you need to quit your dream of being a pokemon master, you're worthless as a trainer.", stated Brock. It hurt Ash deeply to see all of his friends agreeing with Brock. In a moment of pure shock and desperation Ash turned to May and said "May, you've been with me through the most, do you agree with them?"_

_May dropped her gaze to the floor and said "I love you Ash, but it's time to give up"_

_Ash ran out of the house with Pikachu on his shoulder yelling back at everyone "I'll prove you wrong, just wait!" He then went to Profesor Oak's lab, gathered all his pokemon from Buizel to Tauros and everyone in between and left, with his destination uncertain. _

Present Day

After 5 long years Ash has returned to Kanto, training in the Viridian Forest, as he is training his pokemon like he has every day the past 5 years. His Pidgeot returns, with a note from Charles Goodshow asking him to come to a tournament, which is hosting the top 100 trainers in the world. Ash reads the note, sees all his former friends are in competiton, and looks at Pikachu. "It's time to prove them all wrong."


	2. Renewal of Love

Renewal of Love

"Pidgeot let's go to the Indigo Plateau" Ash asked of his loyal bird pokemon. Pidgeot obeyed her trainer and proceeded to fly him and Pikachu to the site of the tourney. As Ash arrived in front of the Pokemon Center, a group of people caught his eye. It took all the mental and emotional strength Ash had developed over the past 5 years to not erupt on them. No sooner than he had began walking to Nurse Joy's counter, an old friend had run up to him.

"ASH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING," May yelled as she wept into his shoulder while hugging Ash. It took him a second to process everything that was going on, but he asked May to let go of him, in order to look at her. Ash scanned her up and down and he was blown away. While Ash had always thought May was cute, this was no 10 year old girl struggling to survive without Ash to help her, he was now staring at an almost fully developed 16 year old woman. Her body had an hourglass figure and her eyes had a faint sparkle. Ash couldn't stop but staring which got May infuriated.

"Ash are you going to just treat me like eye-candy or will you actually begin to talk to me about where the hell you've been the past 5 years!" screamed May.

Ash finally snapped back into reality, and apologized immediately. "I'm sorry May, it's just I haven't seen you in so long," Ash said, "Maybe I could make it up to you buy taking you out to dinner tonight, so we could catch up, if that would be okay with you."

May blushed at the sincere kindness displayed to her and graciously accepted. "How does 6 sound? I hope you're staying at the Pokemon Center with the rest of us!"

Ash was jumping for joy on the inside, but kept his cool on the outside. "I actually am about to register for the upcoming tournament, so I plan on getting a room, and 6 sounds lovely, I'll meet you in front of the Pokemon Center." The two hugged once more and soon parted ways for the time being. Ash was smiling from ear to ear as he walked to Nurse Joy's counter and asked "May I register for the upcoming Master's tournament?" Nurse Joy was happy to fulfill Ash's request, so she scanned his pokedex, handed him a sheet and said "Please be at the opening ceremonies this Saturday at 12 noon, the preliminaries will start that afternoon." Ash simply nodded, said his thanks, and went into his room for a quick nap.

Ash awoke, looked at his clock, realized it was 5:45 and woke Pikachu up. "Hey buddy I'm meeting up with a friend tonight, can you stay in the room for the night?" Pikachu gave him a suspicious look, but after much reassurance from his trainer, the electric mouse decided he could catch up on some sleep. Ash thanked his oldest friend, and proceeded to change clothes and meet May.

As the two met at 6, Ash felt like a poor man in a rich home looking at May. She was only wearing black leggings, a tank top and a jacket, but her body was so incredible in anything she wore Ash was just amazed. "Ready for dinner?'' May chimed with a smile as Ash took her arm and led her to a local burger joint. The two reminisced over their Hoenn journeys, and talked about May winning the Sinnoh, Unova, and Kanto grand festivals in the past 5 years, and she was now being put into the ranks of the greatest coordinators of all time. After a good meal, Ash took May to a meadow 3 miles behind the Pokemon Center, where the two were just alone in nature.

"I'm cold, could I sit on your lap to warm up a little bit?" May asked mischievously. While Ash had noticed May's maturity in her body, Ash's was on the same level. He was no longer a scrawny 13 year old, but was now a muscular 6 foot man with the same caring and compassionate eyes from his early days, and May was attracted like no other.

"I don't see why not," Ash said with a grin, as May took a seat on his lap, "But I wanted to ask you something." May looked at him curiously, wondering what else Ash could want to know after their discussions at dinner. "Are you still scared of the tickle monster?" asked Ash. No sooner than the words left his mouth May became nervous, as Ash knew she hated being tickled more than anything in the world. But before she could protect herself Ash was on top, pinning May down and going in for the kill.

"ASH! Stop...Right...Now," May demanded as her laughter kept her from talking normally. Ash didn'tlisten, he just put his hand right under her tank, and dug into her ribs, her belly button, and her underarms. May screamed in a combination of agony and laughter, and Ash finally stopped. May responded by slapping him hard in the arm, and started yelling cuz of the 60 seconds of hell Ash just put her through. Ash just laughed, wrapped her in his arms, and said "I'm sorry."

"The only way I'll forgive you is if you tell me where you've been the past 5 years," May said with a grin and a wink. Ash complied, but told May not until after the opening ceremonies, which were in 3 days. May pouted at him with puppy dog eyes, but knew she had to settle for his rules. "Deal, but you have to carry me back piggyback style all the way back to the center." Ash agreed, and carried May on his back and laid her in bed. When he left and shut the door to retreat back to his own room, May was in bed smiling like a child on Christmas Eve. "Ash Ketchum you're perfect," was the last thing she said before she drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Drawing

The Drawing

Three days have passed, and Ash is arriving at the Opening ceremonies in the main stadium. He arrives and walks onto the stage, along with the 99 other trainers competing in this tournament. As he looked around Ash saw all of the Elite Four members of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions, along with each region's respective champion. Ash also saw the 8 gym leaders from the 4 regions, along with the entire Battle Frontier, headed by Brandon. The rest of the field was made up of trainers Mr. Goodshow invited who he felt were worthy adversaries, which included Max, Barry, Paul, and Ritchie.

"Welcome all to the first annual Tournament of Champions," announced Charles Goodshow, "Please congratulate all 100 of the trainers lucky enough to compete in this grand battle festival!" "The rules of this are simple, the computer shall randomly place our competitors into 25 groups of 4. The winner of each group shall advance to the bracket battles, along with one lucky individual who was not fortunate enough to finish first. That individual shall be decided by the toughness of their group, and how well they did in their group. Each battle in thr group stage shall be 3 on 3. Once we get to the bracket battles, we shall explain the rules than, but for now let the drawing commence!"

The computer divided the competitors into 25 terrifying groups. As Ash looked at the screen the group that caught his eye was Group E, which had Flint, Misty, Max, and Clair. Ash's group wasn't too difficult, with the group containing Richie and two trainers Ash had never heard of. The toughest group was Group P, which had Paul, Cynthia, Norman, and Lance. It was labeled the group of death by the commentators and the fans who gasped in shock when this group was revealed. "That's how the ball bounced today folks, the first battle shall be held in this stadium at 5 o clock between Pewter City Gym Leader Brock and Barry Speed from Sinnoh, with all other battles beginning tomorrow, thank you all for coming out and the best of luck to our trainers!"

Ash left the stadium with the other trainers with thunderous applause coming from the stands. He would go home to take a nap, and then go watch Brock's battle. The tournament was about to begin.


	4. The Tournament Begins

Ash has just awoken from his nap and is on his way to the main stadium to watch the traitor Brock against Barry. As he is leaving his room he notices May in the lobby texting away, and decides to go talk to her. "Hey May, how's it going?, I was wondering if you would be free tonight after Brock's battle for dinner and ice cream?"

May was not able to contain her excitement. "I would love that Ash, would you mine waiting here for a second so I could go change? I would love to go with you to Brock's battle, but after I want to go somewhere a little nicer than the burger joint that we ate at the other day." Ash simply nodded as he understood that there was no need to argue, maybe she would change into something sexy. May scurried back to her room, put on jeans and a nice top, and ran back to Ash.

"Ready to go?" asked Ash, "I really want to see Brock lose!" May simply smiled, as she didn't want anything to ruin the perfect night she had planned out for the two teenage lovebirds. The two simply held small talk on the way to the battle, but they managed to score front row tickets from a scalper in front of the stadium. As the two sat down, they saw Brock and Barry on their respective stands, ready to kick off this battle.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Brock of Pewter City and Barry of Twinleaf Town, substitutions are allowed. This battle shall be over when one trainer's pokemon are unable to battle! Ready? Begin!"

"Steelix I choose you!" Brock announced as the large iron snake pokemon came out with a loud roar.

"Empoleon let's do it!" Barry screamed to the penguin pokemon, "We have to win or I'll fine you!"

"Steelix use Iron Tail!" Brock commanded, as Steelix's tail turned a bright white and descended towards Empoleon.

"Dodge and use Hydro Pump" Empoleon obeyed, swiftly dodging the powerful tail and spraying Steelix with cold and powerful water. "Good, keep up the pressure! Use Hydro Cannon and wrap this thing up!"

Steelix could only look up after the Hydro Pump, and his eyes widened when he saw the large ball of water approaching. He let out of a scream of agony, before collapsing with swirls in his eyes. "Steelix is unable to battle, Empoleon is the winner!" Both trainers recalled their pokemon, thanking them for a hard fought match.

Ash was surprised by how quickly Barry took down one of Brock's strongest pokemon, "Even with a type advantage I didn't expect Barry to win this quick, but I guess he really wants to do well in this tournament." May just nodded, as her mind was in a daydream picturing the fun her and Ash would have tonight.

"Crobat lets go!" Brock screamed, as he seemed a little agitated he had already lost his favorite pokemon. Barry simple smirked, before calling out his Skarmory. The announcer went crazy at this sight, "Would you look at this folks we are about to have an aerial display of pure power and speed, I can't wait to see who comes on top!"

Both trainers had the same gameplan, "GIGA IMPACT!" both trainers yelled. The two pokemon became engulfed in a bright purple and white energy and sped towards each other. When the two collided, smoke covered the whole battlefield due to the pure power of the collision. Both pokemon flew out, scratches and cuts covering both, but neither one was going down that easy. "Crobat Air Cutter now!"

"Skarmory counter with Steel Wing" Skarmory's wings turned bright white and just knocked away the powerful air force coming towards him, but then the steel bird made a mistake by going in for the hit on Crobat."Crobat dodge and finish with Giga Impact" Crobat nimbly dodged the wings and circled around for a brutal Giga Impact. Smoke covered the field again, but not as much as the first collision. When the smoke cleared Skarmory was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Skarmory is unable to battle, Crobat is the winner!" The crowd went nuts as Brock recalled the purple bat. Ash was impressed by the quickness of Crobat, and wondered what each trainer's last pokemon would be.

"Swampert I need you!"

"Hitmonlee we got this!"

The two pokemon stared each other down as they could sense the strength both of them possessed. "Mega Kick let's go!"

"Counter with Mega Punch" The two exchanged powerful fighting moves, but neither one gave up an inch and were in a stalemate. They both jumped back to their respective corners, ready for the next command.

"Mega Kick once more"

"Wait for the kick to come and grab the leg!" Brock was already deducing a way to victory. Swampert managed to avoid the initial kick and grab Hitmonlee's leg, with a sinister grin on his face. "Good, now toss him into the air and fire Hydro Cannon!" Brock trusted the swamp pokemon, who obediently tossed up Hitmonlee, than dowsed him with a large mass of water. "Finish with Mega Punch!" Swampert waited for Hitmonlee to come down, and then proceeded to knock the kicking pokemon out with a powerful fist. "Hitmonlee is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner!" The crowd was going crazy, as Brock had turned the tables and took a 2-1 lead.

"I'm not worried, Empoleon it's time!" Barry declared, as his penguin pokemon took the field. The referee looked at both trainers and yelled "Battle begin!"

The two water types delivered equally powerful Hydro Pumps at their trainers' first command, but Barry had a trick up his sleeve. "Jump and use Hyper Beam! Empoleon jumped, and then fired a orange beam of pure energy at the unsuspecting Swampert, who was worn out from all the power he used to defeat Hitmonlee. Swampert was knocked into the wall, swirly eyes evident. The crowd roared as Barry's Spectacular Pokemon has knocked out 2 powerful opponents. Brock looked at the ref, than Barry, and announced "I forfiet, Crobat is in no condition to continue this battle." The crowd was in complete silence as Brock walked off his stand and out the stadium.

The announcer tried easing the obvious tension in the crowd. "In a thrilling battle with a unfortunate ending, Barry has won this Group A match over Brock, giving him 3 points and the first victory in this tournament! All other battles shall be spread out over the next few days across multiple stadiums, with matches and times being posted online. Thank you all for coming out and be sure to watch the rest of our spectacular trainers fight it out!"

Ash and May were not surprised by this as they left the stadium. Brock was an aspiring Pokemon breeder, he will always put the safety of his pokemon before winning a battle. He had always loved Pokemon, and he earned the respect of many with the decision he made in his battle. "Well May, what did you think of that battle?"

"I was disappointed by the result, but I respect Brock for not letting Crobat take any more damaged" May said, "But I have a better question for you Mr. Ash Ketchum, are you ready to have fun tonight?"

Ash was blown away by how seductive May could sound when she chose to, and simply wrapped her in for a hug and said "We better get things started soon, am I right?" The two walked away from the stadium and into town, excited to spend an eventful night together. (Cliffhanger until Chapter 5)


	5. A New Start

The night was still young, as Ash and May were walking away from Brock's battle. They had decided to start the night by going to a local Italian eatery, well-known for its pizza and spaghetti. Ash and his love take a seat in a booth by the window, and start discussing the day's events. "I can't believe how that battle turned out, the way Empoleon defeated Brock by itself, even though Swampert and Steelix were two powerful opponents. I hope I get a chance to face Brock or Barry in the tournament," Ash rambled on "I already have a team in my mind that can take down Barry and Brock."

May, who has learned to put up with Ash's obsessive interests with Pokémon battling, asked a question to keep Ash happy, "What team did you have in mind?

Ash smiles, because he knows talking about Pokemon battles with May isn't entertaining for her, but she makes the effort to keep a conversation with him and that has value in his mind. "Well Torkoal for sure because of Skarmory, Sceptile is a must for Swampert or Empoleon, and Primeape for any of Brock's rock Pokemon."

May was confused, when did Ash get a Primeape? "Ash, did you catch a Primeape while you were gone?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped at May's statement, "Well kind of, I caught a Primeape when I first started in Kanto, but I left it with a fighting Pokemon expert. About a month after I left you guys I went back for Pidgeot and Primeape, who were the only two Pokemon I gave up in Kanto, they both meant a lot to me and I wanted to get them back."

May was not surprised by the fact Ash went back to try and find former friends, but she still had another question, "Ash, did you catch any other Pokemon while you were gone?"

Ash was expecting that question to come, so he calmly said "Yes, but only 5, and no you _may_ not know what kinds they are, but I promise you'll see at least one of them at my battle tomorrow." May tried every tactic, from puppy dog eyes, to tempting him with seduction, to pure begging, but Ash wouldn't budge. Finally the two teenager's plates of spaghetti came with an extra large pepperoni pizza on the side for them to share. Everyone in the restaurant looked on in a combination of pure amazement and disgust, because May and Ash took down all that food in a matter of 7 minutes. After an awkward silence the two paid their bill and left, finally escaping the judgement of the other patrons.

Ash led the way to**_ A Scoop of Heaven, _**Kanto's most famous ice cream store. After much arguing with May about what flavor to get, Ash finally ordered for both of them. "Two cones with a scoop of rocky road, a scoop of vanilla, and a scoop of cookie dough please." The worker took the order, scooped the ice cream from the counter, and handed the boy his cones. As May and Ash devoured the cold, refreshing treat, they walked to a local lake. Ash had his swimtrunks packed, as he knew this was part of the schedule.

May also had a swimming suit in her bag, because she wanted Ash to get a chance to look at her with a little skin showing, and there was no better way to show off than by swimming. "So Ash, go change behind that tree and I'll change here, I'll yell when I'm ready!" May said with a smile. Ash obeyed, and walked over behind the tree. A few minutes pass by, and Ash finally hears his name called, but when he pops out behind the tree his jaw drops to the floor. May was in a baby blue bikini that matched her eyes perfectly, and showed off every inch of her hourglass figure.

May had the same reaction with Ash, due to his washboard abs and toned biceps, he was just a beautiful human in her eyes. May decided to break the silence by asking Ash to get in first. Ash did without hesitation and the water felt perfect, but suddenly an idea busted into his head. "Hey May come here!" May walked over with a suspicious look, "Grab my hand I'll carry you in!" May thought it would be romantic, but the second she grabbed Ash's hand, he yanked her in and the two both got soaking wet. They appeared from under the lake and both started laughing.

"May this lake is crystal clear!" said Ash, "I can see the bottom of the lake!" May smiled at how excited the boy was. After about 40 minutes in the lake, the two had a mutual agreement that it was time to get out. As May got out first, Ash could only stare in pure awe at how round and perfect May's ass was. Ash finally got out, but May had more planned. "Oh Ash, would you be a doll and rub my back? It's awfully sore."

Ash wasn't expecting her to ask that, but simply agreed. May flipped onto her stomach and Ash got on top. May was impressed, because he was really good at giving massages. He got all the tension out by her shoulders, and just made all her muscles numb from his magical fingers doing their job on her whole back. As May closed her eyes to enjoy it, Ash decided to let temptation take over him.

He lowered his hands onto her butt, and just squeezed, May jumped from the sudden action and sat up. "Ash, why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to, you're just incredibly sexy and a moment of bad judgement overcame me."

May simply smirked, "Ash there is no need to apologize, I liked what you just did." She grabbed his face and sucked the life out of him with a passionate kiss. When it ended, Ash was panting for air, but once he got his breath back he had one simple phrase. "I love you May Maple, but don't hate me after this." May raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but was pinned down by Ash, and the two kissed like you would imagine a couple who had been separated for years would kiss.

May blushed after and said "Ash I love you too, but why would that make me hate you?" Ash simply smirked and said "The kiss was a sign of love, this is going to be bad." Again, May was pinned down, but Ash said "May, now it's time to play a game, whenever I ask a question answer truthfully, or face the consequences." May nodded, not afraid whatsoever. "When is my birthday?"

May was taken by surprise, and said "I don't know." She expected Ash to move on because she did answer truthfully, but laughter soon left her mouth. Ash was sitting on her hands, preventing movement, and he tickled May's armpits and asked again "When is my birthday? Just guess." May was screaming out random dates, and finally got out "September 4! Please I can't laugh anymore it hurts!" Ash stood up, kissed her, and said "I'm sorry for tickling you, but if you're going to be my girlfriend I want you to know me well."

It took May a second to quit giggling, and process what Ash just said. "Ash did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" Ash nodded, and May was thrilled "I would love to be your partner Ash!" The two locked lips for a good kiss, and May grabbed Ash's hands with a smirk on her face. "Since we're dating, you get to touch me wherever you want, whenever you want." Ash grinned, and grabbed her butt. "Yes dear, like I said, whenever you want." May grinned.

Ash was thrilled with his new girlfriend. "I can't wait to spend more and more time with you, but it is getting late and I have my battle at 8 am tomorrow, will you come watch it?" Ash asked. May grinned, kissed him on the cheek, and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world." The new couple kissed, and interlocked hands as they walked back to the Pokemon center together, eager for Ash's first battle in the tournament in the morning.


	6. Must Read

Hey everyone, these last 8 weeks have been brutal on me and my family. I promise from now until the end I will update regularly. Chapter 6 will be posted within the next 48 hours. Thank you for the support. Also Quick poll for you guys. More tickling or no? Mega evolution or no? Evolve Pikachu or no? My next few chapters all have these involved, but I will make changers if that is what my readers want. If you could send me a PM or leave a review within the next 24 hours I would appreciate it.


	7. Ash's First Battle

The next morning arrived, and Ash was as energetic as ever. It was the day of his first battle in the tournament. He got up from bed, and went down to the cafeteria in the Pokémon center to get a breakfast that could feed about 10 people. As he sat down at his table, trusty Pikachu at his side, he began digging into the pile of pancakes and bacon he had before him. After he demolished the stack, he looked up, and saw May was sitting in front of him. She was just giggling because she had been there the whole time, but Ash was too focused on his meal that he hadn't even noticed her. "May!" Ash said, "I'm so sorry, I was just hungry and it's almost time to get to the stadium so I didn't want to wake you up!"

May just smiled. "Ash, it's okay you don't have to apologize, as long as you show me one of your new pokemon in your battle today like you promised!" Ash just smiled, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, happy his girlfriend could be pleased so easily. "Of course, I plan on using 3 new ones, they could use the training!" May's eyes got big at this statement, and of course she tried prying the names of those new pokemon out of Ash, but he was as stubborn as could be. Eventually, May gave up her efforts. Ash looked up at the clock and saw it was 7:30, and decided it was time to go to his match. "Wanna fly Charizard with me?" May eagerly nodded, and the young couple climbed Charizard and flew to the stadium.

Ash and May just enjoyed the beautiful views from above, as Charizard flew in the sky. The blue sky, beautiful land below, and the wild Pokémon living in harmony was a sight to behold. Pidgey and Pidgetto blew through the sky, there were countless Pokemon on the ground below, and the day was perfect. The journey through the clouds ended, and Charizard landed. Ash recalled the faithful fire dragon, and him and May begin walking towards the open gates to Stadium B.

"So Ash, how do you think your battle will go today?" May asked. Ash gave her a confident smirk, because he knew he was going to win. "Do you even know anything about your opponent? For all we know he could be a former league champion!" May was worried that Ash's confidence would be his undoing. "

"There's no need to worry May, I already scouted this guy using my pokedex, his name is Jordan Ryan. He's 22, from Goldenrod City in the Johto region, and he's never finished higher than the quarterfinals of a league tournament. He loves using his Meganium, because it was his starter and is currently his strongest pokemon. I already planned ahead because I know he will use her eventually." Ash was feeling good about himself, because he never, EVER, plans ahead like he did for this battle. May's jaw dropped after hearing Ash, just because in their time traveling together, he rarely planned for things ahead of time. Ash just looked her, and the two just burst out in laughter over May's shocked expression. The two kept conversing until they arrived inside the stadium, and an escort came up to Ash.

"Mr Ketchum?" the guard stated. Ash simply nodded and the guard took him towards the locker room so he could prepare for his upcoming match. "Wait for me outside the locker room after my match May!" Ash yelled as he was seperated from his young lover. May blew him a kiss, and wished him luck, while she secretly thinking about how to celebrate after her man's first victory! She took her seat in the VIP area, where all family and friends of the trainers sit, and got ready for the action.

As Ash was sitting in the locker room, he began talking to Pikachu. "Pikachu, can you believe this? Just a few days ago I was training in the forest, hating the world. But now I have a beautiful girl by my side and me and you finally get to show the world how much work you and all the other have put in over these last 5 years. It is crazy thinking that I can be known as the one of the most powerful trainers in the world if we win this whole thing." Pikachu just threw up a peace sign, and proceed to repeat his name, showing his agreement with everything Ash had said. After this short reflection section, Ash was called out by a guard to wait at the door of the stairs to the battlefield. "This is it, 5 long years and it's time to prove everyone wrong" Ash thought.

"Hello and welcome all to the 3rd battle of the day here in Stadium B!" In the red corner we have 'The Pride of Pallet Town' Ash Ketchum!" Ash walked up the stairs into his trainer box, with Pikachu in his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. "In the green corner we have the guy from Goldenrod, Jordan Ryan!" Jordan appeared, seeming upset at the nickname he had been given compared to Ash's. With both trainers out and the announcer's introduction finished, the referee stood on his podium. "This is a 3 on 3 match between Ash Ketchum and Jordan Ryan! Trainers are allowed to substitute their pokemon at any time, and the battle will end when all 3 of one side's pokemon are unable to continue. It has been determined that the green trainer will have the first move. Trainers are you ready?" Both trainers enlarged a ball and nodded. "Let the battle begin!"

"Gliscor let's do it" Ash cried out as he released his pokemon. "Jolteon let's go" Jordan announced. Both pokemon emerged from a white light and got in battle position.

"Jolteon start things off with a Pin Missile" "Gliscor counter with Stone Edge" Jolteon fired off white pins off its cost, while Gliscor formed a barrage of rocks and directed them towards his opponent. The Stone Edge easily cut through Pin Missile, and Jolteon took a major hit. "Gliscor keep up the pressure, use X-Scissor!" Gliscor flew in towards the still recovering electric evolved form of Eevee, and landed a solid X-shaped hit with his claws, causing Jolteon to cry out in pain.

Jordan was getting nervous, because he knew his electric attacks would do no good, so he had to think of a new strategy quick. "Jolteon try using a Quick Attack"

Jolteon dashed towards Gliscor, but at the very last moment, Ash called out his counter move. "Fire Fang!" Gliscor caught Jolteon in its mouth, and although the spikes of Jolteon's made it painful, Gliscor clamped his burning jaw long enough to deliver the final blow. He dropped Jolteon from his grip, and the damage was done. "Jolteon is unable to battle, Gliscor wins!" the ref declared. "Would you look at that folks, Gliscor took down Jordan's pokemon without taking a scratch, that was incredible! Who will Jordan pick next?" The announcer was getting very involved with this battle. Just as Jordan enlarged a new ball, Ash returned Gliscor with words of praise. "What an interesting move by the red corner, taking out a battle who has his full health available, I can't believe it! Now lets see who Ash picks for his second Pokemon." The announcer was very emotional about this choice by Ash

"You got lucky Ketchum, but I'm still going to kick your ass!" Jordan yelled from across the field. Ash simply smiled and released his Pokemon, while Jordan also released his. Coming from Ash's pokeball was a large crab pokemon, who instantly began snapping its pincers. Kingler was ready to go. From Jordan's pokeball was a purple monster that stood on two legs, with a mischievous grin spread across his face. Gengar was ready for battle. "If both trainers are ready, let the battle begin!"

"Kingler start things off with a Water Gun attack!" "Gengar counter with Dark Pulse" Kingler fired a cold and powerful stream of water at Gengar, who in return sent a beam of dark energy into the water. After a few seconds, the attacks finally caused an explosion in the middle of the field. "Crab Hammer" Ash commanded. As Kingler scooted towards Gengar, Jordan simply smiled, before calling out "Thunder Punch" Gengar sped towards Kingler, with his fist crackling with electricity and proceeded to get a direct hit on the crab. Gengar drifted away, waiting orders as Kingler fell to the ground in obvious pain. Ash gritted his teeth, silently kicking himself for falling for Jordan's trap.

"Gengar stay on the offensive, use Shadow Ball" Jordan commanded. Ash knew he had to act fast, so he had to take a risk and use one of Kingler's newer moves. "Kingler use Protect!" Ash cried out, hoping he had ordered the defensive move in time. Kingler eyes quickly turned green, moments before the Shadow ball struck. Dust was everywhere, and when the field finally cleared, Kingler was standing strong with a green energy surrounding him. The crowd went wild after seeing Kingler stop the attack at close range.

"Excellent work Kingler, use Hydro Pump followed by Crab Hammer!" Kingler fired a powerful blast of water from his pincers. "Gengar quick use Confusion to stop the Hydro Pump" As Gengar attempted to redirect the path of the Hydro Pump, Kingler snuck up behind him and struck him in the back with a glowing white pincer, causing damage and causing Gengar to lose focus. Since Gengar was no longer focused, he lost control of the Hydro Pump, which knocked him to the ground and causing serious damage. Gengar was clearly shaken up from this double attack, and Jordan knew he was running out of time

"One more attack Kingler, use Metal Claw" Kingler charged with a metallic claw, and just as he struck Gengar, Jordan called out "Destiny Bond!" As Kingler finished his attack, Gengar released two spiral patterns, right before he fainted. Kingler was celebrating his victory, and than the patterns hit him, causing the crab to fall to the ground with swirls in his eyes. Ash became furious, because he wasn't expecting Jordan to use such a cheap move. "Both Pokemon are unable to batter, this match is a draw!"

The crowd booed at this result, obviously upset at Jordan's decision to take Kingler down with Gengar instead of trying to fight back. "A shocking outcome, as Jordan used the dirtiest trick in the book to take Kingler down with his Gengar. However Ash still has 2 pokemon left, while Jordan only has one. Who will their third pokemon be?" Jordan started yelling towards the press box, obviously displeased with how the announcer had been treating him. After a stern warning from the ref, Jordan proceeded to direct his anger towards his battle.

Jordan proceeded to call our his faithful starter, Meganium. Ash enlarged a pokeball and warned Jordan "This pokemon in my hand is a fire-type, it is incredibly powerful and I wish to cause no damage to your pokemon. Forfeit now and prevent and unnecessary injury, or be a fool and pay the consequences." Jordan just laughed at Ash's warning and assumed it was a joke. "You'll regret this, Ninetails let's do it!"

As Ash tossed his ball, a white, fox-like creature emerged on the field. The crowd looked at this pokemon in awe, because this particular Ninetails was incredible. It had a luscious fur coat and looked incredibly healthy. Looking around her surroundings, Ninetails ran over to her trainer and put her head under his hand, asking for attention. Ash scratched her head and said "We can play later, but for now will you battle with me?" Ninetails eagerly yelped and got ready for a fight. The ref once again declared, "If both trainers are ready, let the battle begin!"

Jordan was sweating profusely at this point, understanding the circumstances of this matchup between Ninetails and Meganium. He decided that an offensive strike would give him the best chance to victory. "Meganium start it off with Razor Leaf"

"Ninetails counter with Flamethrower" Ash said, almost sounded bored as he ordered an attack. Ninetails unleashed a white-hot stream of flames, that burnt the leaves to a crisp and hit Meganium. Meganium let out a cry of pain as the fire burned her body, and once the attack stopped, she was barely standing. Jordan had to do something to help, so he called out "Meganium use Synthesis!" As the grass-type began glowing from the health she was getting from the sun, Ash decided to end it quickly. "Ninetails end this with one more Flamethrower!" Ninetails released another torrent of flames, just as powerful as her first, that burned Meganium, knocking her out in the process.

"Meganium is unable to battle, Ninetails is the winner. Since Jordan has no pokemon left, this means Ash Ketchum wins!" The crowd was silent, because that was one of the most powerful pokemon to be used in this tournament so far. After a few moments of silence, the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Ash Ketchum absolutely dominated this match today, his pokemon are truly something to behold. He will be awarded 3 points for this win, which puts him atop of Group I. Thank you fans for coming out to watch this battle and for your continuing support of the Pokemon League." This announcer sounded like Ash's number one fan. After retrieving his belongings from the locker room, Ash stepped outside the door, to be greeted with a big hug from May. "You have to tell me where you got Ninetails from! It's so cute and it's one of the most powerful pokemon I've ever seen" Ash just put a finger to her lips, and said "Can we go out tonight, I want to celebrate my first win!" May grabbed him by the hand with a seductive look, and said "I have the perfect idea."


	8. Ninetails's Past

May and Ash were having a lovely afternoon picnic, eager to celebrate and have a good meal after Ash's dominant victory in the tournament today. They were enjoying a simple meal of sandwiches and chips while talking about how good the battle was. "I can't believe how easily you won today, Gliscor and Ninetails were incredible! They hardly broke a sweat and they destroyed their opponents! You have to tell me where you got that Ninetails from she is just incredible." May just kept rambling about how strong Ash's team was that morning. Ash just chuckled at how excited she was getting.

"Alright May I'll tell you, are you sure you want to hear it?" After a swift nod, Ash proceeded to tell her story. "It all started when I was training in the Hoenn region."

_Ash had just finished training with Pikachu and Gible on strengthening Pikachu's electrical attacks, and working on Gible's accuracy for his new Flamethrower attack outside of Mt. Pyre. "Great job today guys, you're both looking super strong!" After a combination of joy from both pokemon, Ash heard a small cry from nearby bushes. "Mightyena use Crunch!" was commanded by a sharp, older voice and the howl from the dog-like pokemon was heard. Ash immediately ran towards the sounds and discovered a Vulpix, clearly in pain, covered in cuts and bruises. The one doing the damage was a Team Magma grunt. "Hey leave that Vulpix alone, can't you see how much pain it's in?" The grunt just snorted in amusement at this kid trying to make him quit his job. "Scram kid, this Vulpix stole my food while I was searching for Team Aqua, I'm just teaching it manners."_

_Ash couldn't just stand there and let this Vulpix suffer, so he called out Snorlax. "You'll have to get through me to get to Vulpix!"_

_The grunt just laughed and let out a Houndoom and a Golbat. "Three powerful Pokemon against that fat, lazy, pathetic excuse for a pokemon? Bring it! Mightyena use Dark Pulse, Houndoom use Flamethrower, and Golbat use Air Cutter!" The three attacks approached Snorlax, who waited for instructions._

_"Snorlax use Protect!" As Snorlax attempted to form a barrier to shield himself, but nothing was forming. Gible jumped in front of him and took the full force of the attacks. "Gible NO!" Ash was beginning to panic, as the land shark lay on the ground, covered in bruises. Somehow, someway, Gible stood up. _

_He cried out his name with the last bit of energy he possessed, and right after a white light shined where Gible used to stand. "Shit" was all the grunt had to say. Gabite stood next to Snorlax now, and both were looking angry as ever. "Awesome Gabite! Show them true strength, use Brick Break on Houndoom, and Snorlax use Blizzard on the other two!" Gabite struck the dark mutt with a glowing white claw and knocked it out in one hit. Snorlax released a bone-chilling stream of snow, which froze Golbat and Mightyena. _

_"You have no chance of winning, leave now." Ash's voice was as sharp as a knife blade. Vulpix was looking up in awe at this strange human, who came out of nowhere and saved her life. The grunt was furious, but he knew his pokemon were no match for this kids'. He recalled his three fallen fighters and walked away. Instantly Ash ran over to the Vulpix and checked its condition. "You have some bad cuts, but it's nothing a super potion can't help." Ash reached in his bag and pulled out the medicine. "This is gonna sting at first, but it'll help you feel better so you need to stay still okay?" Vulpix barked to show its understanding, and Ash proceeded to spray her body with the potion. After a small cry at first, Vulpix got used to the medicine and began to feel better. She jumped into Ash's arm and began licking his face to show her gratitude. _

_Ash laughed at how affectionate this little one was, and was happy he helped her. "I'm glad I could help Vulpix, would you like to come along with us?" Vulpix yelped in a combination of excitement and agreement, and jumped on the ground waiting to be captured. Ash threw a pokeball at her, and the ball didn't even shake. Ash picked it up, and struck his signature pose, "I caught a Vulpix!"_

May wiped a stray tear away from her face, and hugged Ash. "You're such a good guy Ash, but can I ask when you evolved?" Ash smiled at how emotional May was, and kissed her on the forehead. "May there is no need to cry, everything turned out okay. I ended up buying a fire stone in Celadon City about a year after I caught her, and now she's my second strongest fire-type and a formidable battler. She's still very affectionate, as you saw today when she ran to me after I called her out to battle. But enough about pokemon, you said you had 'the perfect idea to celebrate' so what is it?"

May seemed surprised at the last question. "Did Ash Ketchum just really tell me to talk about something other than pokemon? The apocalypse must be coming! Say your prayers everyone the end is near!" Ash just sat there agitated, while May was laughing too hard at her own joke. Seeing her boyfriend upset, she managed to bring down her laughter to a minimum and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on you had to admit it was a little funny! But since it's only 2, I was gonna have you go to the Pokemon center and meet me in the lobby at 7, since our reservations aren't until than. You can go watch Paul's battle or something to kill the time."

Ash's mood brightened a little after hearing this. "Alright May, I'll meet you in the lobby at 7, can't wait!" The two finished their meal, kissed goodbye, and went there separate ways, both excited for what lies ahead.

Alright Guys I know this chapter was short, but the next one is where we see mega-evolution, Paul's battle, Ash's second battle, and May and Ash's date night. I am having trouble thinking of an OC, so PM me if you have an OC, and also PM me if you have a preference over what pokemon you want to see mega-evolved on Ash's team. This next chapter will be out within a week, and it will be the longest one to date by at least 3,000 words. Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions so far, I hope I get more as this story progresses.


	9. Note

Guys it's been 3 days and over 400 people have viewed this, I just want a little feedback. When you guys can't help me at all when I ask once it makes me question whether I should continue.


	10. Another Contender

Ash was making his way to Stadium A to watch Paul's battle against Norman. It was only 3 pm so he had plenty of time before him and May's date. Pikachu was in his usual spot on Ash's shoulder, sipping from a ketchup packet. "I wonder how strong Paul has gotten, he was a good trainer 5 years ago, I'm sure he has gotten much better." Ash was speaking to himself, as Pikachu was too interested by the yummy red treat in his mouth. He strolled up to the VIP gate, flashed his badge that showed he was a trainer competing in the event, and was escorted to a front row seat. He got his soda and popcorn, took his seat, and got ready to watch the battle.

"Welcome all to the second Group P match of the day! In the battle before this, we saw Lance win a high-octane and exciting match against Cynthia, with his Dragonite defeating her Garchomp with the most powerful Dragon Rush I've ever seen! We now have the red trainer, Norman Maple of Petalberg City, against the green trainer Paul Slaid from Veilstone City. These two trainers have accomplished much in this past 5 years, now it's time for the test to see who can accomplish more today!" The announcer's introduction got the crowd hyped up, and the referee could barely be heard from his podium. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle with substitutions allowed. The battle will be concluded when all of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Mega Evolution is evolved. If both trainers are ready, let the battle begin!"

Paul stood in his corner, grim as ever, and called out his first pokemon. A silver beast with two horns sticking out of its head, and metal plates covering it's whole body, let out an ear-piercing roar as it was released. Aggron was hungry for a victory. Norman had an excited grin on his face, and released a white monkey with red on his face, and a energy like no other. Vigoroth was eager to fight. Before a single command was issued, Paul pulled a small ring from his pocket, which contained a shiny and colorful stone. He just looked across the field at Norman, with an icy cold glare. He placed his finger on it, and Mega Aggron formed. This beast transformed into a much larger silver animal, with much thicker armor and more spikes in more places. It had a helmet-like head and 3 plates spaced out on its long tail. The roar it let out was a hundred times more frightening than the one regular Aggron let out.

Vigoroth's facial expression changed instantly, from eager to fight, to ready to surrender. Norman even seemed a little scared at this monster. "Vigoroth we can't be scared, start things off with Brick Break!" Vigoroth charged with a glowing white hand. Paul didn't utter a single word, which confused the crown. "Would you look at that folks, Paul is about to let his pokemon take an attack which is 4x effective!" The announcer was dumbfounded. Vigoroth kept his attack going and struck Mega Aggron right on the head. A loud clang was heard, and Norman cheered, assuming he caused a good amount of damage. Mega Aggron just stood there and scratched his head. Norman and Vigoroth's eyes got wide in fear, because they truly had no idea how powerful of an opponent they were facing. Paul simply laughed before saying, "Is this your first time dealing with mega evolution? Because when a pokemon mega evolves, it becomes much more powerful than it its regular form. Aggron's mega defenses are almost unbeatable, especially with such a pathetic Pokemon like your own. Mega Aggron show them a true Brick Break!"

Mega Aggron let out a powerful roar before approaching. Norman knew he had to act fast, "Vigoroth quick dodge with Agility!" Vigoroth flashed around the field in a blur, but Paul figured Norman would try to defend. "Aggron Earthquake!" Mega Aggron slammed his tail into the ground, and the stadium almost collapsed due to the pure power behind the attack. Vigoroth let out a shriek before collapsing, evident the attack was too much to handle. "Vigoroth is unable to continue, Mega Aggron is the winner." Norman looked shocked as he recalled his fallen warrior. He walked up to the ref, whispered something, and left the stadium. "The red trainer has forfeited, not wanting to risk any further injury for his team." The crowd booed, obviously very upset that they spent money on a 5 minute fight and didn't even get to see a whole match.

Paul seemed upset, but didn't throw a fit. He simply recalled Aggron, and walked out. "Would you believe that folks? Norman Maple forfeited, clearly scared of Paul's ferocious fighter. Paul has earned 3 points for this victory, which puts him atop of Group P with Lance. Thank you all for your continuing support of the Pokemon League and please keep supporting our amazing trainers throughout the duration of the tournament!"

Ash walked out of this battle, as confused as everyone else. "It isn't like Norman to be a quitter, but on the other hand Paul wiped the floor with Vigoroth. I really hope I get to battle Paul, won't it be an even better battle before Pikachu? Pikachu chirped eagerly, sparking his cheeks just picturing the idea of beating Paul again. He wanted revenge against that dang Electivire. "Well buddy I think that we can go back to our room until our date with May. I want to take a nap so I have enough energy for whatever she has in store for tonight!" Pikachu closed his eyes and fake snored, earning a good chuckle from his trainer. Ash scratched the yellow mouse right behind the ears, earning an approving squeal for his actions.

The two continued their journey to the Pokemon center, and finally got back to their room. Ash set an alarm for 6, figuring since it was only 4:30, he could get a quality nap in before he went out tonight. "Pikachu you know how heavy of a sleeper I am, so if I am not awake by 6 pm, please shock me okay?" Pikachu gave a thumbs up, and Ash drifted off to slumber.

*Beep Beep Beep* Ash woke up and saw it was 6:25! "PIKACHU WHAT THE HECK!" Ash could only faceplant as he saw his loyal starter, fast asleep on the chair in the room. Ash groaned, and jumped in the shower. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Ash threw on a change of clothes and made his way to meet May in the lobby.

*ALRIGHT GUYS CRAPPY CHAPTER I KNOW! I know I lied about what would be in this chapter, but i have two alternate endings to this chapter. One is a pg date with just a regular kiss, the other involves a little more tickling. PM ME for which ending you guys want. First one to 5 votes win. The end of this date and Ash's second battle will be posted within a week from today, assuming we decide on the end of the chapter.


	11. The Tournament Continues

Ash was rushing to the lobby, checking his watch as he was avoiding other guests in the hallway. His last glance told him it was 6:59, and as he burst through the door his alarm for 7 went off. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw May sitting on a couch, waiting to leave for the night. He gathered himself and walked over to his date, and as he approached both took a moment to drool over the other. Ash was wearing a black v-neck that showcased his well-defined upper body, with his trademark hat, a white jacket, and jeans. May could not help but lose focus at the sight of how good Ash looked. May was also wearing jeans, with a red v-neck that showed a significant, but socially acceptable amount of cleavage. Her outfit clung to her figure like a magnet to metal, and Ash was taking in every inch and curve May had to offer.

After realizing that they were eyeing each other from head to two, both teenagers looked away from each other, both cheeks red as a Slugma. After a few moments of awkward silence, Ash broke it. "You look great tonight May, I love the shirt, red always looked good on you." May blushed harder at this comment, but being polite and sincere, she told Ash thanks and said he was also looking good. "Thank you May, I appreciate it. Are you ready to lead the way? I mean after all, you said you had the perfect plan to celebrate."

May eagerly nodded, "Yep, it's nothing fancy, I just wanted us to have a fun night out and be kids for once, not trainers and coordinators." She grabbed his hand and the two went on their way. The first stop at the night was The Sleeping Snorlax, which is a mini golf course, famous for its 18th hole. "Alright Ash, we both know how much you love competition, so how about we make this game a little more interesting?" May asked. Ash tilted his head in confusion, but signaled for May to continue. "If I win, you have to use 3 more of your 5 new pokemon you said you caught while you were gone in your battle tomorrow, but if you win, you get to ask me 3 questions and I'll answer honestly." Ash took a second to think, he really had nothing to lose, and he did want to find out what has happened with everyone while he was gone, so his mind was made up.

"Deal!" Ash exclaimed. May was right, he was easily excitable over the most trivial competitions. The two started their game, and neither of the two could establish a firm lead. Anytime one of them took the lead, the other tied the game back up. After 17 holes of hitting putts up, down, through, and around various pokemon themed objects and holes, the game was tied and the dreaded 18th hole towered above May and Ash. This hole was famous(or infamous depending on how you see it) for its 'sleeping' Snorlax. A chute went up its belly, its mouth opened and shut constantly, and the player had to hit it with a perfect combination of power and timing to get it through the mouth and in the hole. This hole had never been completed on one shot.

Neither teen wanted to go first, so they flipped a coin to decide. Ash lost, and seemed rather irritated by that fact when he had to go first. He stepped up, trusty putter in hand, and placed his ball on the ground. He spent about 30 seconds practicing his swing, and placed a finger to the wind to detect which way the wind was blowing. May screamed "HURRY UP!" Ash looked back, clearly annoyed, and said "You can't rush perfection." He stepped back up, took the swing, and the ball got in the chute. It continued to roll, and Ash was feeling confident, he believed his shot was golden. The ball was on a perfect course, going up the Snorlax's stomach. Ash was ready to erupt in joy, but than a small noise was heard.

The ball had hit the mouth when it was closed, and it rolled back down the hill, and landed at Ash's feet. He dropped to the ground in a combination of anger and sadness, and May walked to the designated spot. She just placed it on the ground, and took a swing. The ball this time, truly was on a golden course, and it went through the mouth and into the hole. May turned around and started celebrating right in Ash's face. "Winner winner chicken dinner Ash, YOU SUCK! I should have been a professional mini golfer instead of a coordinator!" Ash was fuming, but before he could say a word, a man in a tie came over to the couple.

"Excuse me ma'am, I could not help but notice you got a hole-in-one on our most difficult hole! I found this course 24 years ago, and have been the manager this whole time. You are the first player to do what I considered to be impossible! I would like to congratulate you on this amazing feat, with this pokemon!" The manager proceeded to give May a regular pokeball, which made her happy. "Thank you so much sir, may I ask what pokemon this is?"

The manager simply shook his head. "I want it to be a surprise." May seemed sad, but understanding. "I have to go back to my office, but congratulations again!" The manager said his parting words, shook May's hand, and left. May looked at the ball, and turned to Ash.

"I want you to have this Ash." Ash's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Before you deny it, I want to give this to you to show how much I appreciate you letting me back into your life, and for being the best boyfriend possible." Ash wrapped her in a tight hug. "I promise I'll raise it well, thank you so much May. I love you."

"You're welcome Ash, I love you too!" Ash was about to open the mysterious ball, but May stopped him. "I don't want to see it until your battle against Ritchie, it'll give you time to train it and show me I made the right decision giving it to you. But enough about pokemon, this game wore me out, can we go back home?" Ash nodded, and swept her up in his arms bridal style. May giggled at the action, but didn't complain. She placed her head against his chest, and Ash carried her back this way all the way back to the Pokemon center.

Once they reached the lobby, Ash put her down. The two shared a goodnight kiss, and May wished him luck in his battle tomorrow. Both of them wished each other sweet dreams, and went to their rooms. May went to bed, with a smile covering her face, with the only thing going through her mind was how lucky she was to have Ash. Ash went to his room, and as soon as he opened his door, he was face-to-face with a very curious yellow mouse.

"Pikachu, pika pika chu, pi chu, ka chu, pikachu, pi ka!" Pikachu was very curious about what his trainer had done with May. "No Pikachu, we did not mate, and no we did not ever think about it! All we did was play mini golf and I lost." Pikachu shed tears of laughter as his master was getting more and more furious. "It's not funny! You know how much I hate losing! Ah screw it, I'm going to bed." Ash layed down on his bed, drifting away to slumber land, with Pikachu's laughter ringing in his ears.

Ash woke up the next morning at 7 am. He had always woken up early on battle days, it was like an internal alarm makes sure he's awake. Him and Pikachu went down to the cafeteria, and were surprised to see May by herself. She looked up from her breakfast, and called the boy and his starter over. "Good morning Pikachu! You're looking healthy and strong as always!" Pikachu cooed at her words, and May giggled while scratching his head. Ash was playfully upset, and he showed it. "Oh May do I not look healthy and strong? Are you not happy to see me? Do you not want me to have a good morning?" He than began to cry fake tears, and his girlfriend chuckled. She always loved how silly and unpredictable Ash was. She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I'm happy to see you, you big baby, I just didn't know I had to say it every time we see each other!"

The two ate their breakfast, and discussed Ash's battle for the day. "So Ash who are you battling today? Are you ready?" May always seemed to doubt Ash's preparations skills. Ash laughed with a cocky tone, and proceeded to rattle off all of the various details about his opponent. "Her name is Courtney Smith from Fortree City. She's 19, she received a Totodile from her uncle from Johto on her 9th birthday. Her Hoenn starter was a Torchic, and her best finish in a league was 2nd in the Unova league when she was 15." May's jaw dropped once more, even though she loved Ash, it was still weird hearing that he prepared ahead of time for his battles now, instead of relying on pure luck and quick thinking.

After the two finished their breakfast, Ash and May started walking to stadium C. They kept talking about trivial things, like how good the pancakes were, or wondering why Pikachu loved ketchup so much. After the walk, Ash arrived at the trainer's entrance, and May kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck Ash, I'll take Pikachu and we'll both be cheering you on!" Ash smiled, he wondered how he got blessed with such an amazing girl. After going through security, Ash was escorted to the bottom of a staircase. He had to wait until he was called out.

"Hello ladies and gents, welcome to the first battle of the day here from Stadium C, it's sure to be a good one! We have another Group I match, this time between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Courtney Smith of Fortree City!" Both trainers walked out to their respective corners. "Both of these trainers won both of their opening matches, so it's bound to be a good one!" Ash raised an eyebrow at the fact this girl had beat Ritchie, so how good could she be? The ref walked up to his usual spot on the podium.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Ash and Courtney. Substitutions are allowed and there will be no time limit. If both trainers are ready let the battle begin!"

Both trainers enlarged a pokeball at the same time Courtney released her pokemon first, "Espeon let's do this!" Ash just smiled, and released another eeveelution. "Umbreon battle stance!" When released, this dark type pokemon smirked, knowing Espeon had a severe disadvantage.

"Espeon start it off with Iron Tail" Espeon charged with a glowing tail, and as she jumped, Ash issued his command. "Umbreon dodge with Dig" Umbreon dug her paws into the ground, and got out of the way as Espeon landed, clearly confused where her opponent had gone. "Espeon don't worry, just use Swift when he comes back up!" Ash already had a strategy. "Umbreon, fire off multiple Shadow Balls when you get up!" Umbreon did as it was told, arising from the ground and launching multiple dark balls of ghostly energy when it jumped. Espeon had sent her Swift attack when she saw Umbreon, and the two attacks collided, causing a cloud of smoke.

Ash knew this was his chance. "Giga Impact!" Umbreon dove through the smoke, covered in a purple and white energy, colliding with Espeon. The attack caused a lot of damage, but Espeon weakly stood up. Courtney was about to call out an attack, but Ash beat her to it. "Shadow Ball!" Umbreon launched the attack, getting direct contact with Espeon, which fainted from the super effective move. "Espeon is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner!" the ref declared.

Both trainers recalled their pokemon, and this time Ash was the first to select his pokemon. "Alteria let's go!" This was a very special pokemon however, as it's body was a shiny gold instead of it's typical blue. The crowd cheered at this beautiful creature, and even Courtney couldn't help but admire it. "Very nice pokemon you got Ash, but it's going down! Feraligatr let's do this!" Both pokemon looked at each other, curious at what power the other possessed.

"Alteria let's do this, start it off with Dragon Pulse" "Feraligatr counter with Water Gun" Both attacks cancelled each other out. "Feraligatr Ice Beam" The light blue beam struck Alteria in the chest, causing significant damage. Ash gritted his teeth, knowing how effective that attack was. "Alteria use Roost!" "Oh no you don't, Ice Beam once more!" Alteria tried healing itself, but the second attack made direct contact. She couldn't handle 2 double effective attacks in a row, and she landed on the ground, swirly eyed. "Alteria is unable to battle, Feraligatr wins!"

Ash recalled Alteria, praising it for its effort. Courtney decided to keep the giant alligator out, so Ash sent out his 3rd pokemon. "Mewtwo let's go!" A purple, bipedal pokemon appeared, and he took his stance. "Mewtwo end this quick, use Shadow Ball followed up by Thunderpunch" Mewtwo silently delivered the 2 consecutive attacks, utterly ending the battle. The stadium was deadly silent, no one knew what just happened. What power did this pokemon possess? "Feraligatr is unable to battle, Mewtwo is the winner!" Courtney was still processing what had just happened, but she finally got it together. "Arcanine let's do it!" The legendary pokemon howled as it took a battle position.

"Mewtwo, end this quick, use Surf!" Mewtwo summoned a massive wave of water, and Arcanine had no where to run. "Flamethrower!" Even the powerful fire attack couldn't stop the inevitable, and the dog-like creature was washed away, just like Courtney's chances of winning the battle. "Arcanine is unable to battle, Mewtwo is the winner. The victor of the match is Ash!" the ref stated. Both competitors shook hands, then went their separate ways. Ash had walked out of the stadium, only to be greeted with a very intense stare from May. He knew there would be questions to answer.

*What do you guys want the mysterious pokemon to be? PM me with choices, and remember review! Tell me the good and bad.*


	12. Ash and Mewtwo

*Mewtwo talking unless otherwise stated*

*_Flashback_*

Still waiting on votes for Ash's mystery pokemon from the mini golf date

"Ash Joseph Ketchum you better tell me what the heck that last pokemon was and how you got it right now! That was without a doubt the strongest thing I have ever seen battle and I didn't even know it existed! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FIND IT!?" May's current emotions were stuck between curiousty of where Mewtwo had been caught, happiness for Ash since he won the battle, and anger because she was jealous of how powerful of a pokemon she just watched. Ash only sighed, because he knew May would have alot of questions regarding the powerful psychic type.

"Okay May, take it easy, I have a simple way to explain," Ash proceeded to open up Mewtwo's pokeball. The manmade phenomeon seemed confused as to why he was in the open, since he normally only came out in public to battle. "Ash, is there danger? I can't sense anything evil anywhere around us." May gasped, wondering how this peculiar pokemon could speak english without moving its mouth. Mewtwo than looked at May, suspiscially, and his eyes began to glow. May screamed as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Mewtwo put her down, this is my girlfriend. She wants to know your story, and I was going to ask for your permission to tell it." Ash spoke in a very calm tone, despite the fact his girlfriend was one wrong word away from being thrown to the ground by the most powerful psychic type around.

A very reluctant Mewtwo lowered the girl down, and than looked at Ash. "I can sense how much you care for and trust this fellow human. She may hear my story, but only if I tell it." After Ash nodded, showing his understanding, Mewtwo began his story. "My capture by Ash happened roughly 5 years ago"...

_A very upset Ash was running through the woods just outside of Pallet. His whole world has just turned upside down. He felt like he was getting stronger, if Tobias wasn't in the tournament he might have won the whole thing. If his less experienced pokemon, like Gible and Torkoal could help take down 2 legendaries, what could have his stronger ones like Charizard and Torterra could have done? If he could contend with Tobias, who else would have stopped him at the Sinnoh League? But just as he was starting to get over his defeat, and focus on preparing for his next journey, his best friends turned on him, and called him a terrible trainer. Ash had all of these thoughts clog his mind as he kept running, Pikachu hot on his heels, just trying to escape this nightmare._

_Ash finally stopped and took a seat on the ground, tears running down his face. Pikachu hopped on his trainer's shoulder, and licked the tears, hoping to ease the horrible pain his loyal master had to be feeling. Ash looked at the faithful electric type, and a weak smile formed. "Thanks buddy, I know you're just trying to help, but they might be right. This is my 4th league, and I haven't won a single one. All of the current champions had won a league by this time. If I am trying to become a pokemon master, how is that dream gonna work out if I can't even win a league?" But before Pikachu could protest, another voice could be heard. _

_"__Ash, snap out of this depressed state. I have been watching you since our first encounter, and you have impressed me with the growth as a person and as a trainer over this time." Ash looked up, clearly confused, but before he could start asking questions, the voice continued. "I can sense your emotions right now, and I know how angry and confused you are. Your friends' words and actions were despicable, I have battled a Darkrai before, and it is not an easy task. Defeating that and a Latias is an incredible feat, so incredibly you were the only one in the tournament who could do either. Ever since the first time we met, I could tell there was a special fire burning inside of you, a fire that was the determining factor in many of your battles. Your admirable efforts in battle and the way you have cared for your pokemon are more than enough reason to join you."_

_Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, here was of the the world's most powerful pokemon, who once hated humans and the idea of being captured, willing to join him. "But Mewtwo, why do you want to join me? I mean everything you said is very kind, and it means alot coming from such a respectable pokemon, but I haven't been successful, so why would you want to waste your time with me?"_

_"__Ash, I want to help you become stronger. However you must keep your emotions in check. If you decide to capture me, since I am so powerful, our emotions will be linked in battle. Whenever you feel anger, it will cause me to battle with more strength and rage, but I will be more out of control. However, if you stay calm while using me, my power will decrease, but my speed and accuracy will increase. I not only want to help you succeed as a trainer, I want to help develop your emotions and keep them under control. Your determination and quick thinking are some of the most well-respected by the legendaries__." Mewtwo really seemed to want to assist the young man. Ash looked up, clearly surprised by what he just heard. "What do you mean 'respected by the legendaries', with all due respect you are a man-made pokemon, did Arceus accept you into the circle?"_

_Mewtwo gritted his teeth at Ash's last sentence, but stayed calm in his demeanor.__ "After me and Mew's battle, we ended up meeting up a year after. She invited me to meet Arceus, and make my claim to be classified as a legendary type. I went with her, and Arceus did not take too kindly to a man-made creature being brought into his hall. After many streneous tests, that evaluated my intelligence, strength, and battling skills, Arceus allowed me into the most exclusive grouping of Pokemon. But enough about the past, will you accept my offer to let me join you, and help you grow as a person and a trainer?"_

_Ash still couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Mewtwo, this is an incredible chance you are giving me, but I want to say one thing. It feels weird knowing that I will be one of the few trainers to have a legendary Pokemon. So I want to make it clear that if at any time, you feel the desire or urge to be back free, just tell me, and I'll be more understanding."_

_Mewtwo looked at the boy before speaking. __"Your compassion for all pokemon is unlike any other human I have ever encountered. You will achieve greatness one day Ash Ketchum."__ Ash proceeded to tap Mewtwo, and the ball rang once before it dinged, indicated a successful capture. The utterly shocked boy turned to Pikachu. "Life sure has been a rollercoaster latley, huh buddy?"_

Back to the present day, May was bawling. "So that's why he was so powerful today, he could feel your anger and frustration for losing Alteria. Ash, if I could go back to that day 5 years ago, I would have changed my words. You are an amazing person, and I was a complete dummy to ever doubt your skills as a trainer. I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me." Ash looked at his legendary friend and thanked him for his willingness to share his story before recalling him. The young man than wrapped up May in a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. "May, that was 5 years ago, I promise I forgive you, if I was mad would I be dating you?" May giggled at that last part, realizing how true it was.

"Thank you Ash, you mean the world to me." The two than exchanged in a quick kiss, before May's next question. "So since your battle with Ritchie is tomorrow, have you thought about who you will use? And how is my pokemon doing?"

Ash took a serious moment to reflect on the question. "Honestly May, other than who you won at our date, I haven't thought about who else to bring, but the pokemon you gave me is a strong one, and I am completly confident in her. I guess you'll just have to wait and see to find out who I use."

*So there's Mewtwo's background. I know I ruined the battle scene last chapter with how powerful I made him, so I apologize. I just want to thank all of my reviewers, without you guys this story wouldn't be possible. And remember, keep telling me what's good and what I can do to become better, and vote on the mystery pokemon. Thank you all for the support!"


	13. The Traitors' Appearance

Ash and May were on their way back to the Pokemon Center, discussing more about Mewtwo and some of Ash's strategies for his battle against Ritchie the next day. They were walking through the busiest part of the tournament, the shopping district. The two lovers were just walking around the city, killing time, because there was no special plans for tonight. Their conversation was interrupted by a joint group of voices calling Ash's name. "Ash, May, over here! We want to talk to you guys!" Ash recognized the voices, it was none other than the traitors. He tensed up instantly, and his mood went sour, but May picked up on this instantly. She started whispering to him. "Ash, they don't know I've been seeing you, I haven't told them because I didn't know how you would handle it, I know you still have harsh feelings towards them, but try to keep it a little easy okay?" Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing! Here was May, the one who had begged for forgiveness and was now dating him, is trying to get him to forgive everyone else so easily? He was beyond furious, and he stormed towards the other trainers, May hot on his heels.

Brock, Misty, Max, and Dawn were with each other, the boys carrying multiple bags clearly belonging to the girls. They had all matured physically in the past 5 years. Brock had a little more muscle, but by looking at him you could tell nothing else had really changed. The two girls, also filled out their figures a little more, but they were still nothing compared to May. Max still had his glasses, but he had finally gone through puberty, causing him to get a little taller and to lose his high-pitched tone. The whole group had smiles plastered on their faces, seemingly unaware of how angry Ash was standing before them. May had caught up to Ash just in time, before Max began talking. "Hey Ash, you had two amazing battles so far! How hard did you train that last one from today? Where did you get that shiny Alteria? Do you have more shinies?" Although Max had matured physically, his border-line annoying curiosity had not gone away.

Ash cut Max off very quickly. "Shut up right now!" The whole group was shocked. "All of you, how the hell do you think it is okay to pretend like nothing happened 5 years ago? I was at one of the most emotional points in my whole life, and you all turned your backs on me! We have all been on incredible adventures together, and I have always done anything I could to help you guys. Sure, there were rough times for all of us, but can any one of you tell me you didn't have any good memories? Or any fun times? I considered you like family, and when family turns around and stabs you in the back it hurts more than any Pikachu Thunderbolt ever could. You guys are dead to me. I must thank you however, because due to your disregard of my feelings, I have become the strongest trainer on the planet. And I now have the most beautiful woman by my side as my girlfriend, so life without you guys turned out to be just fine."

May blushed at the last words, but then her face turned grim, when the realization of how serious Ash's words were. The inner circle of 6 was silent as could be, but than Brock broke the silence. "Ash, we were getting tired of seeing you hurt from never winning a league. We had no intentions of harming you emotionally, but at the time we felt the best thing for you was to try a different career choice. All of us respected you as a trainer and a person, but you weren't winning. We knew you wanted to be a master, but at the pace you were going that dream was basically unachievable. But it's been 5 years, and just because you've won a couple preliminary battles in this stupid tournament, doesn't mean you're amazing. I guarantee any of us could wipe the floor with you. In fact, theres a clearing just outside of the shopping district, I vote that all 4 of us each battle you. 4 battles of 1 on 1." The other 3 traitors agreed with Brock, feeling confident that their pokemon could defeat anything Ash could throw at them."

Ash had a sinister smile form, he loved Brock's idea. "Let me and May get a quick lunch, and allow me to transfer a couple of my pokemon, after all I just had a battle and I do not have 4 healthy fighters currently. How about in 45 minutes sharp, May will call Max when we're ready so we can find the field." The group of 4 grunted, showing their understanding. Then the two groups went their separate ways, eager to battle each other. May was worried, she knew how angry Ash felt, and she hopes what she thinks will happen, doesn't.

*Guys another short chapter I know, but in the next one we get all 4 battles, plus a surprise tickle attack! If you guys have any preferences of which 4 you want Ash to use against the traitors, please PM ME! And just a warning the battle against Ritchie will happen not next chapter, but the following one! Thank you all for your support!


	14. Sweet Revenge

May and Ash were at a local pizza place right in the shopping district, May was trying to calm Ash down before the battles that would be taking place soon. "Ash, I know you must be feeling a lot of things right now, and I bet anger is the main emotion. This was your first time in 5 years getting a chance to tell everyone off, and that's understandable, you had a little steam to blow off." But before May could say anything else, Ash cut her off. "May you got to be kidding. A little steam to blow off? 5 years of anger held inside after being betrayed by my best friends, and all you think is that I blew off a little steam?

May was hurt by how sharp Ash's tone was, and he saw that. He sighed before continuing. "May, I didn't mean to upset you, but you have to understand my situation here. Every single one of them was like family to me, and your family is supposed to support you, through the good times and the bad. They all quit supporting me, in the one moment I needed it more than every, and they pretty much called me worthless. This is my chance to get my revenge, to prove them wrong, and to show them how dumb they were for ever doubting me." May understood how sensitive Ash was about the topic, so she decided not to push him any further. The two finished their meals, and proceeded to head to the Pokemon center, to assemble Ash's team for his upcoming battles.

"So Ash, can you tell me who'll you be using against everyone? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" May was using the sweetest voice, and Ash was about to say no, but than he made contact with her infamous puppy dog eyes. He looked, and tried staying strong, but he was as hopeless as a Chimchar in water. "Alright May, I'll tell you. I was gonna use Charizard, Muk, Primeape, and Tauros. They haven't got to battle in a while, so I figured they could use this opportunity to stay sharp in case I use them in the tournament. As to who will battle who, I haven't decided yet, I guess I will just have to pick as they do, and try not to be in to much of a disadvantage." Ash sounded pretty confident in his team, and May trusted his decisions. After Ash got on the phone with Professor Oak, and switched his team, May called her little brother on his Pokenav.

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* "Hey May, is your little boy toy ready to get destroyed? The youngest of the 4 really knew how to get on peoples' nerves, but May kept calm. "Yes, Ash is ready to battle, can you send me the location of the field and we'll be there as soon as possible." Max was startled by how calm May was, he thought he would be able to get some sort of reaction. "Uh y-yeah s-sure May, one s-sec." Max clearly felt intimidated, and May took some joy in knowing she finally got the best of her pesky little brother. After she got the coordinates, May and Ash got to the field, and saw the traitors lined up side by side. Ash felt his blood pumping, this was it. This was the chance to finally get what he wanted, which was a chance to prove all of them wrong.

Ash felt confident, he knew how powerful he was, and he wasn't going to let a group of mediocre trainers beat him. "Which one of you wants to lose first?" Ash took a step forward, he stood tall and spoke loud, signs of how confident he was feeling. Misty misunderstood Ash's confidence for cockiness, and she was the fool. "I'll shut you up you cocky loser! You are just as worthless today as you were 5 years ago." Misty had venom dripping from every word, but Ash was unfazed; he was done letting them bring him down. The first two battlers took respective sides, and May volunteered to be the referee. "This will be a 1 on 1 battle, no mega evolution. Both trainers call out your pokemon at the same time. Let the battle begin!"

Both Misty and Ash enlarged a sphere, and proceeded to toss it. Out of Misty's formed a tan star, with a red jewel in the middle. When speaking, it can't really say it's own name, but it formally grunts. Staryu was out and ready to go.

From Ash's pokeball came a bull-like pokemon, who began stomping at the ground when it was released. Tauros wanted to help it's master. Misty took the first command "Staryu use Swift, follow by Rapid Spin!" Staryu relased multiple gold stars from its body, and proceeded to spin into them, causing them to approach Tauros at a much faster pace. Misty stood there with a smirk, expecting her attack to cause damage to Tauros, but Ash had no intention of that happening. "Tauros use Protect" The bull-like pokemon formed a green barrier of energy, and the stars collided with it, but Tauros suffered no damage. Misty gritted her teeth, but before she could make a new command, Ash beat her to the punch. "Tauros use Shock Wave!" Misty gasped, she didn't expect that move! Tauros generated a ball of electricity between it's horns, and sent electricity at the water type. The move scored a direct hit, and Staryu was suffering from it.

Staryu was down, sparks appearing around its body, but it forced itself back up. Ash sarcastically applauded. "Well Misty, you have trained Staryu well, usually no water type can take that Shock Wave and get back up, but unfortunately, this battle is about to end. Tauros please use Earthquake." Tauros snorted and bellowed, before raising its front hooves and bringing them back down. Shock waves from the earth bounced Staryu away, and it was clear once the shaking stopped, that Staryu was down for the count. May made the official ruling. "Staryu is unable to battle, Tauros wins, which means the victor is Ash!"

Misty recalled Staryu, and without a word, went back to the traitors. Ash was proud of himself, that was a good way to start things off. "So, who's next?" Ash wanted to make this next battle long and brutal for his opponent. After a few moments, Max stepped up. "You know Ash, this is our first battle, and I will win." Ash simply laughed, "Max, you know how stupid you sound right? Let's just get this over with." Max was fuming, Ash wasn't giving him any respect. May repeated the previous rules, and both trainers released their pokemon at the same time.

Out of Ash's side, came a large orange dragon, with a pale belly, who let out a roar that shook the surrounding trees. Charizard understood what these people had done to Ash, and he was angry. He wanted to make his trainer proud. Max's pokemon was a a black canine-like pokemon, with a grey underbelly and a shaggy fur coat. It howled as it appeared, but it was nothing compared to Charizard's mighty roar. Mightyena was loyal to Max, and he was willing to fight any battle. But even the dark dog trembled a bit before the powerful beast standing before him. Max knew this would be a tough one, but he wasn't about to quit. "Max, please have the honor of taking the first move!" Ash requested.

"Hyper Beam let's go!" Mightyena formed a large amount of orange energy in its mouth. "Ah, so you want to overpower Charizard, I pity you for your dumb choice. Charziard Flamethrower!" Ash was more than confident in Charizard's power. As Mightyena unleashed a powerful blast of energy, Charizard let out a stream of white-hot flames, and the two attacks collided in the middle of the field. There was a few moments of a struggle for power, but than Charizard's attack burst through and skimmed Mightyena on the leg. Unable to move due to its previous attack, the canine yelped in pain as it was burned on it's left leg. "Charizard, end this quick, use Seismic Toss!" Max tried yelling out a command to dodge, but Charizard flew over in one flap of its wings, picked Mightyena up, and took to the sky before anyone could react. Charizard flew high and spun not once, not twice, but three times, before plummeting to the earth and slamming Mightyena on the ground. The impact brought up a large cloud of dirt and debris, and both battlers covered their face, but tried to see what the outcome would be. Once the dust cloud cleared, Charizard sent a flamethrower into the sky, taking pride in its dominant victory over the now unconscious Mightyena.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Which means that Ash wins again!" May announced. Both trainers recalled their pokemon, but Ash wasn't finished with Max yet. "Max, I have to say I'm disappointed, ever since I've known you, your whole obsession was about the best strategies and how to counter any opponent. Did you really think you could overpower one of my 3 strongest pokemon without a type advantage? You let your anger towards me get the best of you, and Mightyena sufferred for it. If you battle with emotions taking over your mind in this tournament, you will get embarrased, period." Max just stood there, he wanted to yell at Ash, but he knew he was right. He just walked away towards the others, embarrased at how poorly he had battled and how true Ash's comments were.

"So Brock or Dawn, which one of you is next? I'm hoping one of you can last more than 2 attacks and give my pokemon a true workout!" Ash was expecting the results to go like this, but he wanted at least 1 small challenge from the four of them. Dawn was looking away, clearly scared and embarrased about how powerful Ash had become. Brock also seemed a tad nervous, but he knew he couldn't back down. "Bring it on!" Brock was ready for action, and both trainers took their respective sides. Once again, May repeated the rules, and both battlers threw a ball out at the same time.

From Brock's pokeball came a purple and bipedal frog, with orange sacs on its cheeks. The sacs inflated and deflated, as it stood there waiting for instruction, croaking its name. Croagunk was ready to battle. From Ash's pokeball came a white-fur monkey which stood on two legs. It had silver pieces on its wrists and ankles, with an angry mark on its forehead. It danced around wildy, eager to fight. Primeape wanted to battle.

Brock wanted to show Ash he wasn't intimidated, so he called him out. "Ash the first move is all yours!" Ash showed no emotion towards Brock's efforts to mess him up, but he instead called out for Primeape to use Fire Punch. As his fist became coated in flames, Primeape charged the frog-like pokemon, who seemed in no hurry to dodge. Brock called out his next manuever. "Croagunk sidestep and follow up with Poison Jab" Croagunk waited until the last moment, before stepping to his left, causing Primeape to miss. Right after, he delivered a purple covered hand into Primeape's stomach, causing him to flinch in pain and jump back. The only problem was Primeape seemed angrier than before.

Brock was confused, but Ash just stood on the other side of the field sarcastically clapping. "Bravo Brock, you are the first one to land a hit on any of my pokemon today! The only problem is you just activated Primeape's special ability, which is Anger Point. This means that since Poison Jab was a critical hit, Primeape's attack power is now at maximum level. I hope you realize what you got yourself into. Now Primeape show them true power with a Rock Tomb!"

Primeape punched the ground, and Croagunk was trapped within 4 sturdy rocks. "Good job Primeape, now use Focus Blast!" "Croagunk quick try to get your way out of there by using Brick Break!" As Croagunk tried to break his way through the rocks with Brick Break, Primeape charged a large blue ball of energy, and threw it at the trapped pokemon. The attack collided with the rocks, destroying the tomb and throwing Croagunk across the field. Ash assumed that Croagunk would be fininshed after that, but the frog rose, clearly not ready to give up. Ash was impressed. "Well Brock, kudos on how well you've raised Croagunk, most pokemon aren't able to take a Focus Blast from my team head on and get up, so you must have been training hard."

Brock was getting annoyed with Ash's comments, no matter if they were polite. "Just shut up and battle! Croagunk use Shadow Ball!" "Primeape knock it away with ThunderPunch!" Croagunk sent a dark ball of ghostly energy towards Primape, who knocked it away with an eletrical-covered fist, causing it to disperse in mid-air.

"Primeape use Rock Tomb again followed by Ice Punch!" "Croagunk quick dodge it!" As Primeape slammed his fist into the ground once more, Croagunk jumped, but the rocks clipped his leg, causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground, as Primeape struck him with an icy fist. Croagunk attempted to stand, but his left leg was frozen to the ground, and Brock knew he had to act fast before Ash finished them. "Croagunk use Brick Break to free up your leg!" "Primeape one more Focus Blast let's end it!" As Croagunk brought down a glowing white hand to free himself, the blue ball of energy delivered from Primeape struck him straight in the chest, sending him flying backwards. This time Croagunk was not getting back up.

"Croagunk is unable to battle, Primeape wins, which means Ash wins again!" Brock was pissed, as he recalled his pokemon and walked away. Ash just let out a fake laugh. "Brock, thank you for putting up at least some small challenge, however that battle still wasn't very good. Misty and Max, you two should be ashamed to call youself trainers, our battles were two of the worst I've ever been involved in. I was hoping you guys would be able to back your talk up about how weak I am, but look what has happened! You guys got destroyed, and no one did any significant damage to my pokemon! So Dawn, are you just gonna quit now or lose painfully?" Ash was putting a sharp edge on each and every word, hoping to inflict some damage, but Dawn was furious.

"Ash you're just being a bully! No I will not battle you, because we all know you have gotten stronger! I hate you, the person you have become, and May for associating with you at all! Screw both of you! We're leaving!" With that, the 4 traitors all walked away, leaving Ash and May to themselves. Surprisngly, May was more mad than Ash.

"Who does she think she is! She has no right getting mad over the fact you won battles, and she can not say you're a bully! You are truly one of the nicest, caring, and funnest people I have ever been around! I will make her pay for what she said!" May was ranting, and Ash couldn't help but smile.

"May it's okay, I promise I don't even care about them anymore. Her words meant nothing, and I'm just glad you came back in my life." Ash was trying his very best to calm May down, and he had her wrapped up in a hug. The two of them proceeded to walk back to the Pokemon Center hand-in-hand, both glad that Ash had wiped the floor with the traitors that day.

Later that night, Dawn was walking in the hallway alone coming back from the cafeteria, when she heard someone call her name. She turned around just in time to be doused with a Sleep Powder attack. She woke up in a dark room, strapped to a bed with her arms and legs being spread out and tied down. She had been stripped down to her baby blue bra and her trademark skirt. "What the hell is going on, is anyone there?!" Dawn was scared and confused with her current predicament. From the corner of the room came May, with a sinister grin plastered on her face. As she walked closer and closer, Dawn asked "What are you going to do to me?" As May sat down, Dawn realized her worst fear was about to come true.

*Longest chapter yet everyone! Just a couple of requests. If you want me to write out the tickle attack on dawn in the next chapter, please PM me yes or no. Also, Ritchie's battle vs Ash will be in the next chapter, and that will be concluding the preliminaries. In order to move on to the bracket tournament, I need several OC'S to fill in for various battles. If I could get between 5-10 submissions through PM that would be great. The next chapter will be posted once my two goals are accomplished, thanks again everyone, remember, review and tell me what's good and bad!"


	15. May's Teaser

May was walking over towards Dawn, who was strapped down on the bed with fear evident in her eyes. As May sat down, she began talking to Dawn. "Dawn, you do understand how rude you were to me and Ash today correct? You would not even attempt to battle him, but yet you had the nerve to say you hate him for winning against you guys. Please tell me how you think bashing Ash for winning in a dominant fashion is okay. You guys broke him 5 years ago, and this was his revenge. Since Ash defeated the other 3, the only one who needs to get taught a lesson is you, and if I remember correctly you're pretty ticklish right?" Dawn's eyes widened at May's question, but before she could protest and defend herself, May's fingers went to work.

Dawn tried her best to keep silent as May ran her fingers up and down her sides, and she was doing a pretty good job. However, May had the perfect solution to break her. "Dawn, what is your favorite fruit? Because I just love rasberries!" Dawn looked at her, confused at what that was supposed to mean, but than May blew on her tummy and Dawn lost it. May smirked, knowing that she just broke Dawn's tough act. May proceeded to dig her thumbs into Dawn's armpits, and she was going berserk, because that was her tickle spot. After a few minutes of this, the door to the room was opened.

"What on earth is going on! I came down the stairs to look for more potions, and I overheard the laughter! I'm afraid I do not know your names, but whoever you are doing the tickling stop it right now, that poor girl must be suffering!" Nurse Joy had mistakenly stumbled into May's twisted revenge, and she had no idea of the price she was about to pay.

"She's supposed to be suffering, that's the point" May mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Nurse Joy asked with a hint of irritation present in her voice

"Oh nothing, you're right, I'll let her go right now, but would it be possible to ask for your help me to loosen the straps? It's quite a hassle and it'll help both of us." May asked for her help as sincerely as possible while fiddling with a pokeball in her bag. As Nurse Joy began unfastening the first strap, May released Blaziken and ordered her to hold Nurse Joy in her grasp. May than walked over and retied the loose straps before turning to the helpless nurse.

May grabbed another pokeball from her bag and released Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, please use Sleep Powder on this Nurse Joy." The grass-type obeyed her master, and soon the Nurse was sound asleep. May than turned to Blaziken "Will you be sure to keep these two down here? I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep and than watch Ash's battle, since it is the last one of the preliminaries and than I'll be back for these two. Since this is a major tournament, there is more than one nurse up there so no one should bother you." Blaziken grunted in understanding and May went up to bed, eager for the events that would take place the next day.

*Very short chapter and probably crappy. I apologize. But I only have 1 OC submission and for this story to continue I need at least 5 more. I struggle with creativity, and if anyone is disappointed with me I apologize. Ritchie and Ash's battle is complete, along with the ending to the tickling, and both will be published in the next chapter once the OC's are submitted. So the sooner the better. To the readers, I'm sorry, and this is a cry for help.


	16. Trouble Brewing

May was seated in the front row of Stadium E for the final preliminary battle between Ash and Ritchie. That morning, May and Ash had their typical breakfast before they would walk together to the stadium. It was becoming a tradition that both teenagers (and Pikachu of course) enjoyed, because it was usually the one time a day they were guaranteed no interruptions. But on the walk today, while Ash was babbling about what his strategy was for Ritchie, May's mind was in a different place. She was a little too excited to go back to the basement, and she would have to reward Blaziken with something for spending all of that time alone. May snapped out of her daze once she heard the announcer start speaking.

"Hello everyone, it is a great morning for a top-of-the-line battle! In the green corner we have Ash Ketchum, and in the red corner we have Ritchie Smith! These two young men have come from very different pasts. Ketchum was gone for 5 years and took the competition by storm, while Ritchie has been very consistent in his league perfomances, finishing in the Top 4 at Sinnoh twice and winning in Hoenn three years ago! Both of these Kanto-born trainers absolutely won rather easily against their first two opponents, and now the winner of this match will advance to the knockout stages!" The crowd went wild at the mention of a win or go home situation; because they knew this battle would be that much more important to both trainers.

The referee walked up to his podium, and took his position. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Ash Ketchum and Ritchie Smith. Substitutions are allowed, but mega-evolution is not. If both trainers are ready please release your first pokemon and let the battle begin!"

"Sceptile let's get it done" Ash called out his powerful grass-type.

"Sparky show everyone what you're capable of!" Ritchie called out his faithful Pikachu.

"Sparky start things off with Quick Attack"

"Sceptile dodge it with Detect"

Sceptile's eyes took on a blue glow, and he sidestepped to the left as the streaking Pikachu flew by.

"Sceptile let's put on some pressure use Bullet Seed"

"Sparky toast those seeds with a Thunderbolt"

Sceptile released a flurry of small projectiles from its mouth, and as they approached Sparky unleashed a powerful bolt of electrical energy that fried the seeds to ashes. Both opponents looked at each other with a smirk, because they knew this battle would be special. Ash and Ritchie gave each other a similar look, because they respected the strength of each other's pokemon.

"Well Ash, that seems like such a powerful Sceptile, but I hate to rain on your parade. Sparky and I are taking him down. Iron Tail let's go!"

"This is one of my most trustworthy battlers, you and Sparky have your work cut out for you. Sceptile use Detect and follow up with Leaf Blade"

Sceptile's eyes took on that same blue glow as before and he jumped backwards to avoid Pikachu's oncoming and shimmering tail. Sparky's attack destroyed the spot it was on, and a cloud of dust and debris was formed. Both trainers had difficult seeing, but Sceptile followed through on Ash's command. He burst through the dust cloud at a tremendous speed, and struck Sparky with an X-shaped pattern of his elongated blades on his arms. Sparky cried out as the attack landed, and rolled across the field back to Ritchie as the dust cloud cleared.

"Sparky are you alright?" Ritchie called out. The small electric type responded with a determined expression and hopped right back up. "All right buddy, let's show them how strong you are with Volt Tackle!"

"Sceptile dodge it!" Ash instantly cursed at himself because he didn't just try using Detect again. The forest pokemon saw Sparky's body becoming enveloped with yellow energy with sparks flying off of it, and he tried to jump above the oncoming attack. As he left the ground, Sparky rose with Sceptile and struck him straight in the lower abdomen. Sceptile landed on the ground with a thud, while sparks emitted from Sparky's body as a result of the recoil his previous move caused.

"Sceptile you okay buddy?" Sceptile arose with a grunt and brushed dust off him, but he cringed as he stood, which went unnoticed by Ash.

"Alright! Sceptile use..." Before Ash could call out his next attack smoke covered the entire field, and Ash heard an all too familiar voice.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

*I suck at writing. I'm sorry, but i felt like it would be easier to leave a cliffhanger as to which why Team Rocket is coming back for Ash during this last battle. Will they be an everlasting nuisance throughout the novel? Will they get finished off next chapter? What will be of Ash and Ritchie's battle? Who made it into the knockout stages and who will face who? All of these questions will be answered in the longest chapter to date, coming out exactly 1 week from today. If i have tried your patience I apologize, but this next chapter is one of the most dramatic and crucial ones I have written. Also I am still looking for 3 more OC's for the knockout rounds.


	17. Chapter 17

It is with a heavy heart that I have to say I will be discontinuing _A Master's Triumph. _This story was my first, and I had such big dreams, but sadly, I have lost all inspiration. My current story, _A New Ash, _is on a roll, and I have 30 chapters already written. However, to everyone who had supported my first story I greatly appreciate it. I plan on writing another advanceshipping fic after I finish my current story, and I hope I don't lose any supporters for that time. Like I said, this was my first fanfiction, I created it only to get the hang of things. Did I want to stop writing it? No, not at all, but I have lost all creative thinking for this novel. If anyone has a problem with me, PM me, I feel terrible. You guys were great support and I hope you stay with me on my new story and my next one. Thank you all again so much


End file.
